


Falling for You

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [11]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Mitchcess, Powerpufftober, Pufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Princess had everything, but right now she just wanted him.DAY ELEVEN | FALLING | MITCHCESS
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks
Series: PowerPufftober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 6





	Falling for You

She had everything.

She was pretty, had a perfect figure, had the money, was a part of the cheer team, and was very popular.

Had quite a handful of fanboys, and probably could get anyone she wanted.

Hell, she was Princess freaking Morbucks, so why did her heart race for the messy haired brunette who lived in a trailer.

“So you like Mitch” Blossom, her best-friend and worst enemy asked her brow raised, she was seated across from Princess on her queen sized bed

“Shush!” The curly-redhead yelled covering Blossom’s mouth with her hands. “Someone could hear you!”

“No one is here!” Blossom said after removing Princess’s hands.

“Just because you’re painfully obvious about your feelings with people doesn’t mean I want the world to know of mine” Princess glared at the girl.

“I came here to help you with your feelings. Not for you to criticize me” Blossom rolled her eyes, “but if you’re going to be bratty, I’ll leave.” The pink puff said standing up to leave.

“Wait! I’m sorry, okay? I have a slight attraction to him, better?” Princess quickly said before Blossom could leave, she ignored the smirking redhead as she continued, “he’s so.. you know, and I’m ME how could I be falling for him, Blossom help me!”

“How do you know you like him?” Blossom asked.

“I get excited to see him see him, our weird arguments make me happy, everything I hate about him makes me smile now. I get really jealous when he’s flirting with other girls. His lack of manners and basic etiquette don’t bother me anymore. I feel like I’m going to lose my mind when I don’t see him and UGH” Princess threw her head back on landing her pillow.

“Wow” Blossom said, Princess raised her brow signaling her to go on “You got it bad”

Princess screamed and threw a pillow at her, it brought her slight joy when it hit Blossom square in her face.

“You’re no help!” Princess whined.

“Well, what do you want me to do? Convince you that you don’t like him?”

“Yes!”

“Why would I do that!’ Princess come on! Social Rankings aside, Mitch always had a soft spot for you, also one of the few people to put up with you” Blossom continued, “Give it a chance, ask him out”

“I don't make the first move besides,” Princess sighed, “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Princess, You’re spoiled, egotistical, and can be a little controlling. But, you’re pretty, you’re kind when you want to be, you’re trustworthy, and an amazing girl”

Princess smiled but rolled her eyes, “I know that already”

Blossom just smiled, “Sure”

“How do you tell someone you have an attraction to them without telling them?” Princess said aloud as she typed it into google.

“You can’t be serious,” Blossom asked.

“I’m as serious as you are about your hair” Princess said as she tapped one of the links.

…

“Princess?” Mitch asked, “What about her”

“What do you mean, what about her, I mean how do you feel about her?” Bubbles and Robin cornered the boy. It wasn’t long until Princess accidentally let it slip, and the two were now set on making it happen. Buttercup just joined in on embarrassing Mitch, and she actually wanted the two together.

“I don’t what is with you three today but you’re being weird” Mitch said putting his journal away.  
“Go bother your boyfriends and Butch”

“They’re at practice” Bubbles spoke, Mike and Boomer both played on the baseball team. Butch played football.

“Now stop avoiding the question” Robin said.

“She’s a friend” Mitch answered ducking and walking away from the three.

“Just a friend” Bubbles asked the three went to catch up with him.

"Only a friend?" Buttercup asked

“Um, yeah?”

“You don’t even-” The four were interrupted by a familiar piercing shriek.

“We should go,” Bubbles said as the four ran to where the scream came from.

They made it to the gym where people were helping with homecoming. Apparently they were painting a banner and the paint spilled and well..

Their Princess stood drenched in red paint.

“I’m so sorry” one of the freshmens spoke, handing her a towel.

“Sorry!? You’re sorry? Sorry won’t fix my hair, will it?”

“Really it was an accident” The girl spoke again. Princess glared about to probably say something really mean before Mitch interrupted.

“Prin, it was an accident. Besides, the red suits you” Mitch grinned at her.

Princess glared but turned on her heel to leave the gym.

Bubbles and Robin ran after to help the girl with her hair.

“Look at you taming the almighty, Princess Morebucks” Buttercup joked as she smirked at him. Mitch rolled his eyes but left the gym.

…

“Holy fuck! I like Princess” MItch yelled, him the ruffs, and Mike were having a guys weekend and the thought ran through his mind.

“You think?” Brick asked as he took the bag of chips Mitch once had.

“You’ve been so obvious the last few weeks,” Boomer told him.

“How obvious?” Mitch asked, “Like enough for her to notice or obvious where only you guys would notice”

“You sound like a girl,” Brick told him.

“Don’t let Pink Stuff hear that” Butch laughed taking a controller.

“She’s been wanting to kill you a lot more recently, if you ask me” Mike said.

“No one asked,” Brick muttered “This was about Mitchelson, not me and whatever is up with Pinky”

“She asked you to call her by her name”

“Zip it!”

“Mitch man up and tell her how you feel”

“What if she rejects me!”

“She won’t, she likes you I believe” Mike spoke sitting on the couch.

“If Mike Believe, believe’s something it’s got to be true” Butch laughed passing a controller to Boomer. “Pun intended”

“Alright.” Mitch braced himself, “I’ll ask her out”

Once Mitch was out the door.

“20 dollars he chickens out” Butch started.

“30 he doesn’t” Mike bargained.

“40 he does and she makes the first move” Boomer added.

“50 the girls yell it out and they make out” Brick offered.

“Pretty specific..” Butch said.

Brick shrugged.

“So we got a deal or no,” Brick asked.

… 3 days later..

“Hey..” Mitch spoke he found her and the rest of the girls at a cafe, the two were now at a park.

“Hi”

“So um” Before he could finish,

“You love each other!” Bubbles yelled.

Blossom and Robin pushed the two together as Buttercup snapped a picture of the two.

“Mission accomplished” Bubbles said, high fiving the three, as they left the two alone.

“I like you,” Mitch said as they sat up from their spot on the ground.

“Who doesn't?” Princess smiled.

“Want to go out? Pizza, maybe? I just got my check, it’s not enough for your rich girl food but you know”

“I can’t believe I fell for you”

“Same” Mitch grinned.

BONUS

TO PINKY  
FROM BRICK  
do me a favor

TO RUFF  
FROM BLOSSOM  
How much are you guys betting?

TO PINKY  
FROM BRICK  
I would get 150

TO RUFF  
FROM PINKY  
You owe me


End file.
